Adventures of Zaira and Skye
by zairaswift
Summary: These are the adventures of two girls, Zaira and Skye who both have strange abilities, talents and skills. Join them as they tell of their past and how Minecraft joined them together. Rating may change drastically maybe to the darkness later on. Or the violence and gore. I will keep details to minimum. Reviews are lovely, so contribute please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, none of you know but I am an avid gamer. This started in grade 5. I've been to 3 different schools from Kindergarten to grade 6. During my younger years, I did not want or need any friends. Thus my first school I only had one friend. The second school. Since I had a natural talent for music, for the flute, I gained popularity in grade 3. Then friends were maximised and such though I didn't socialise much with too many people unless I knew them. My grade 5-6 school was the best school I've ever had.**

**I actually felt like I wanted some friends. My class was like an "advanced class" and if you're Australian, an Opportunity Class. Really, at first I stuck the friend who came with me to the school then I started a variety of things. Just before the midyear of grade 5 was over I met a friend, nicknamed Skye. She opened up my world and I managed to find myself a nickname, Zaira. I'd already started to write but she really helped me along the way. I managed to get her hooked to games. First game, Minecraft, then the YouTubers who did Minecraft and such.**

**Because of this we wrote a series together about these two girls (who both reflect our personalities) and these two girls were a bit special. They had special talents, abilities and strange pasts. Both were mostly opposite but had some very specific things in common. She is mostly credited for starting this. She helped me along the way even though I introduced the idea. Now that I think about it, the books we wrote said that we were never to publish it online. Well here it is. This is how it began. These are the Adventures of Zaira and Skye.**

**KEY: As you read on, there are different perspectives to the story. Along the way, there might be some add-on characters. Remember is actually based from my memory and some of the things "Skye" and I wrote together. **

**For now, Z is Zaira and S is Skye.**

* * *

Z-

This is me. Zaira Swift. I was born on the 18th of August. My real parents were dead. But my dead mother contacts me in my dreams, whether I'm awake or not. It was annoying not knowing the truth back then. I was taken care of by my mother's friend. Lucy A. She turned out to be Skye's mother. Ironic. And Skye didn't even know her last name even though she lived with her father. Lucy was the one who aided me. Before she died, she told me something.

"_Find my daughter. Her name is Skye. Though you know the Last Name, don't tell her it. Aid her through her adventures to find out the Last Name. When she finds out about this, I think it is a bad idea to tell of our meeting and how you knew it all along._"

Since you know all this already, I may as well tell you what I look like. I was a bit taller than an average 20 year old, about 170cm. I had long brown hair that went up to the middle of my back. My eyes were green. I usually wore black, very typical, green or white. Besides those, I only wore other colours if I needed to such as formals. I would wear a black coat that was given to me by Siera, my mother from birth, and black jeans and green jumper in winter. In summer, I would never wear a dress. I would wear black jean shorts and a green shirt/singlet. And those were literally what I wore.

Ok. So about the special abilities, skills, talents and others, I can say, I excel in tests, sports and such. Others like jobs and challenges/adventures depend on me in my mood state. I would rather say that Skye and I have special abilities. This sounds very fantasy like and it really is. We have magic. Not the one like pulling rabbits out of hats even though we can do it, there are elements. The main 4 and major 2. I have the major Dark, and mains Fire and Lightning. Skye has the major Sky/Light, and mains Water and Ice.

Games were actually different now. They weren't used for solely entertainment, they were used for life skills and such. Schools used them all the time. They were now a part of the Virtual Reality Plan. It doesn't affect eyesight, a good thing, and both poor and rich can use it. If you eat in VR, you actually fill your stomach in real life. If you get sick, you get sick in real life. The major line that has been ruled out, is that if you die in a VR game, you don't die but you are banned from going into that game. You are given a VR set which is replaceable but you have to buy your own game. Without a game, you can't go and play it if you die in it. However there are people with special access. These people can die but respawn in the games. So the one that happened to be well was Minecraft.

Our mother's had special authority in games. So the person who hosted the server was actually the friend of our mothers. He was Notch.

* * *

**Ok, for you, this isn't real life. Remember that this is FANFICTION. So Notch, the creator of Minecraft, isn't actually the person who is the best friend with Siera and Lucy. **

* * *

There were only 2,000 people on that server. Way over the maximum, but this was Notch's server. There was a city built for people to spawn and live in. If you decided to live outside of the city, you had to have a purpose. If you don't know what Minecraft, it is a game that is filled with cubes. However it has been updated so many times, Notch decided to make the player look "rounder" and some objects 3D. Aspects, such as labour in Mining, are not felt but hunger remains the same. You have a health bar and a huger bar, experience bar, and inventory and all the other things. However one thing happened during a small event. Notch decided to add all available mods, add-ons to game such as more items, animals and such, which are amazing. However I decided to alter things. I altered some mods that only I could use so it was cool. If you know what Oculus rift is, it is similar to that but you have to move your body like how you would walk in real life and run in real life and eat in real life. Those are the only things that you have to do. When you are playing, you are in a state of sleeping as if your mind travelled to another world. Before the VR came out, which was only a year ago, we used our magic to play like the VR that was created. Lightning, of course, helped utilise the Assassin's Laptop I made and let me enter the game. Skye had water which can absorb the laptop she made and let her enter the game.

And when VR came out, we got rid of the curse. The curse made by mother which saved Lucy from dying with her, was that all the females in the family will eventually die saving Lucy's family's female. Because of this, it concerned me that the curse was pre-planned and why Skye and I were living. All confusing but it was harder for me to understand. The pre-planned curse was using the VR Plan in advance. Going into VR for the first time, almost killed us. The person who created it, possessed Alice Gesso, made that if we died in game, we died in real life. We couldn't return back to the real world, so the point was to kill the possessed Alice Gesso.

The real Alice Gesso is still alive. We only killed the part of her that got swallowed up by both darkness and sky/light which didn't actually even her. It made her delve into depression and crazy sugar and rainbow thoughts. She actually made the game, in aim for us to save her, when she was still in her times of sanity. Half the time, she was insane the rest sane. When we discovered the insanity when she told us to get out. I had an urge of curiosity that I inherited by Siera, we stayed with me concealing our presences with shadows and darkness. We saw two Alices where both were fighting with each other, in both words and physically.

When she requested us to play the game we couldn't refuse. But enough of that. I want to start from the beginning. But first here is Skye A.

S-

My name is Skye. Spoilers but my last name isn't the letter A. I always dreamed of what it was. I looked through the dictionary and everything. I went through each one. And the one that happened to be my last name was erased from every dictionary in the world except the only one in Minecraft on Notch's server. The word was replaced by sky. Wonderful. The adventures I went with Zaira were hectic and led us to fatality were worth it. I found out about my last name along with the crazy curse that Zaira explained. So here I am. The Last Name was Air. Easy to guess, easy to remember. Sure it put me into a state similar to depression and confusion, but Zaira helped me back.

Just as Zaira did, I will say what I look like. I have long wavy blond hair that goes to my waist and I had sky blue eyes, earning my name. I usually wear a pink gingham dress and a blue shirt where one sleeve twice as long as the other sleeve which created my unique style. If it was winter, I would wear a blue jacket and pink jeans. I was a bit shorter than Zaira, 168 cm but that didn't really matter. I was born December 16th, younger than Zaira. I wear everything of any colour. If you looked through Zaira's closet of clothes, most were the same things, only of the colours black, green and white. Then you look at mine, it's a rainbow, literally.

I guess that most things have been explained by Zaira. There are some side stories and such of our lives but first we want to start from the beginning. So where to start? Well, that would be about the time Zaira and I started playing Minecraft and how the game connected us together.

* * *

**I'll leave it for now. It's going to drag on and on and on. Dragon! :D Well, somewhere along the way a dragon will be introduced. But that probably will be like a gazillion chapters later, not literally of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, not that I'd get any feedback, I just want to put this out there see if there is anyone who are like me or has a similar personality. Though there may be no one. I recently went onto a site which records American names, if you are American I'm very sorry, but apparently no one has my full name. Like there's about 20-30 thousand with my first name and about 10 thousand with my last name but there is no record of anyone with my full name. Lovely. I am Chinese BUT coming to Australia, my parents changed the last name and now they all ask me why isn't my last name Chinese and why it's British. Derp.**

**I'd rather start a YouTube account and do some vids on gaming and that's it. But I don't have any gear to record with or any equipment to record properly with… Oh well. **

Z-

Since the story starts with me, I may as well start it. It begins like this.

I found out the truth. The person who was taking care of me was actually the best friend of my mother Siera Swift. Interesting to find out but all I knew was that I was special and I had a mission. Though I must keep it a secret from her, it is a mission I must undergo.

It started with me learning about magic. Fire, Lightning, Dark. Those three were the main elements. I knew that my "carer" was the person's mother I needed to find had the main elements of Water, Ice and Sky. Well interesting to say so. Her daughter's name was Sky plus an E. Skye Air. It was a lovely name. It showed depth and meaning. Though I knew the Last Name (Air) it is annoying to keep it from a person who has been looking for it since they were able to talk. We were 18 already.

It was a sort of death wish so I knew it was something that couldn't be avoided, though skills in lying, keeping secrets and those sorts of things were my type and skills. The darkness that usually surrounded me like an 'aura' and how I looked, and personality like, was the demon or devil. Then Lucy and Skye were the angels. It's funny to say that an angel and devil became friends. Devils weren't red and had tails but they were _deathly _like devils. They were still entrancing and beautiful as they were when they were alive but were taken over by spirits of evil. Not killing evil but intentionally evil.

Lucy, Skye's mother, died and disappeared the day after my birthday. Not ideal but devastating. It made me blame myself that it was my fault. So during that time of depression, I remembered how she told me that some magic types can be funny in a way. Sometimes it can control things that are of the same element. I tried it with the computer. Using lightning magic is fun with electricity. You can see where the wires are, how they are connected, thus me creating my own Assassin's Laptop. It's called that for a reason.

I realised I could open programs such as games, documents and such and decided to try it for Minecraft, since it was a game that was thoroughly built. So I modified all these mods that I installed making them a bit more magic like and realistic, explaining why I can do so much compared to everyone else. So, playing it for the first time, I realised it was somewhat a game that I was familiar with. Before the Visual Reality Plan/Project came out, magic was what I used to "be _inside_" the game. Being there to move, eat, swim, run all those things you'd do in Minecraft. My skills in slaying the creatures that roamed the night were natural and I always avoided the bed. I mean, I was sleeping while someone was being killed. That's why I never slept much. Some things in Minecraft were too realistic. The hunger bar depleted more and such. At least there was the name plate hider. Of course, you have to use a nickname however just hiding it is fine. I could hack into anything, with the help of magic, and games were always my thing.

When I first logged in, a nice message popped up on the screen.

"To Zaira, This is your mother's friend Notch. Please join this server."

Below it was a hyperlink and when I clicked on it, it automatically added a server and teleported me to another world. My stomach lurched a bit.

_Mental note: When inside the game, make sure to not teleport much._

I was spawned in a cave. Dark, calm and cold. A bit like me. I explored around realising that the structure of the cave was like a mountain. I found a bonus chest. It had a book explaining some things about Minecraft and where I was. I hit F3 as it said. The details explained that I was in Mount Plue. Nice name. Then I had a look at the mini map that showed up on my top right screen. I realised that there were things like monsters that roamed the land. But if I was in a cave, why weren't there any? In the bonus chest were also a pick axe and some wooden planks.

Mining out of the cave, I felt something cold.

_Mental note: You can feel things but can't feel breaking things._

It was snow and it interested me deeply. I couldn't help but feel snow had something to do with how my parents died but this wasn't the moment to think about it. I turned around and had a good look at the mountain. Really, I think Notch made the world height to infinity. This mountain was a good thousand blocks tall. The cave I was in was near the middle but obscured by a ledge that I was standing on which had one tree. How convenient.

I started punching it, yes to break blocks you start off with wood. Once I managed to get all the wood, I felt a presence behind me.

"Hello. My name is Notch."

"Yeah," I replied already knowing he wasn't lying. How nice I had some lovely magical amazing powers.

It was snowing at this point and time so I went back inside the cave.

Notch gave me some lessons and I got hold of all the tips and rules of Minecraft not that there were any. There was only good and bad.

I looked in my options setting and altered some of the things, such as my name plate display. I hid it and looked at my appearance. It was still the normal Steve character. I changed the clothes to a black coat and made it look like me. Instead of wearing green, I made it blue. Blue had a sense of calm and safe. Hopefully people will think I am.

"Really, you were supposed to spawn at the city down there," he said as he pointed to the city below and near the mountain. I could tell there were bedrock, indestructible blocks, that surrounded it. They were invisible of course but it was there to protect the people from any monsters.

"But your mother started this game here. Nice that she designed the whole city and everything. Lucy even helped with everything," he said. So that's why she told me to try this game before.

In Minecraft, chat could be done via voice or typing. Right now, we were using voice. Voice had restrictions. It could only have the maximum of a group of 10 people talking. Voice chats could be also be directed to certain people like what we were doing now. Later on, there was going to be some devices installed to automatically talk to the person you want to talk to.

Since Notch was someone I could trust I, of course, trusted him. Anyways, I had some more different powers. Like talking to animals, read peoples' minds- only if I can penetrate it, this was most of the time- and see in the dark and had heightened senses.

Oh well it had to be done.

"I want you to help me. Since you do know how to use magic in games, you are the best person to do this job for me." I raised an eye.

"I think you know how it's done. You are going to kill for me. I'll give you a job every now and then. You'll actually get some pay money for it. There's always a hacker or someone every here and there," he said.

It was an easy job and great pay. He would send a code via the private messaging and I could put it in the bank and get the money. It was worth the least from $50 which I found too expensive but then looking at the people he gave me to kill, they were just… You know what I mean. So many hacks, money, items, infinite supply of something, or control of something.

My first job wasn't interesting at all. Just finding out some background information about someone and then killing them and banning them. Since that it was likely for them to see me, I just made myself have red eyes, like how I would look like in my dark form. Oh well, let's see them play a harmless game ever again. Shishishishi.

There was no need to go into details so I'll skip that part. But when I saw the profile. It was just a stupid thing.

Jeremy Lebrune

13 years old

Some teenage genius I guess to be able to cheat them to be in creative mode and infinite money. This was a common reason they had to be banned. But soon enough there was a wanted poster of an unknown killer. It was me really. But it was just the red eyes. Oh well. Luckily my eyes were naturally green so no one expected me.

I rarely go outside the cave I spawned in, but on this one exemption, I did. I needed resources and I couldn't mine in the mountain. I found a cave near the city. I brought with me a couple stacks of stone in case I ran into someone.

I stocked up on whatever there was to find. Because of all the mods Notch installed, I had so many things from gems to mob fossils. I ran into some light and it wasn't lava. I didn't even place any torches because of my night sight. I looked around the corner and saw a person. I only saw the first letter. "S."

I quickly went to work and filled up my cave entrance to make it look like a dead end. It was barricaded with more stone to support it if the person mined out the area. Escaping, I put a small nearby player tracker that I created via the trail mod.

Later on that day, I looked at the person I tracked. Their name plate was turned off now, probably forever after that small mistake. Privacy and name plates were similar. Through a name, you could find out gallons of information about them.

Oh well too bad I had an assassin's laptop which can handle everything I do. My mini map showed a route to the person. Seems like they went to their house.

It was far away, too long for any person to get too. So out of speculation, I created a swiftness potion but 20 times stronger. Sot it got me there 20 times faster, about 1 minute. Maybe my last name had something to do with this. I did like to finish things quick and less painful for my emotions.

Knocking on their door, yes I won't infiltrate their privacy, the person answered.

It was a girl just a little bit younger than me, half a year or so. She had long blond hair and sky blue eyes. "_Skye._" The images of the future and the time Lucy died flashed at me like a movie winded backwards but in a few seconds of time.

"Hello. How can I help," she said via voice chat.

Her voice was angelic, but not singing. It had to be her I guess.

"My name is Alice Gesso," I said.

"My name is Sakura Aozora," she said. At least I was fluent in Japanese. She didn't seem Japanese. But I already knew her. _Cherry Blossom for your first name and Blue Sky for your last name. Nice fake identity._

"Would you like to come in?" she said. It seemed like she could read minds too. Too bad I was on par with her so I deflected her power towards my fake identity of Alice Gesso and my made up past of me having a happy family, not me being abandoned, and smiling, though I never smiled again from that dark day. Alice Gesso was someone I swapped identities with. Lucky I did.

I let myself in and instantly could smell baked potatoes.

"Would you like some?" she asked as she settled the food on a plate. Before in Minecraft, you had to chuck them out your inventory, now there was a permanent icon for anyone to use to eat with plates and such.

I nodded and gratefully took some, trying not to smile at how simple this was. When Lucy told me to find her daughter, it was a rough journey but it was much easier when I thought about it.

"So when are you going to tell me your real name?" she said. 'Sakura' chuckled while I just had a sliver of a smile. Nice way to introduce.

"You are Skye. Does it have an 'e?'" I said seriously faking my understanding of her name. She instantly went from pleased to shock.

"How did you know? No one knows. And from a game," she said.

"Well," I lied, "your eyes were sky blue."

She nodded in appreciation. It's not like she can ever find out I knew the Last Name and her Real Name.

And that's how we met.

**I hope you enjoyed. This hasn't been much of a work since I was working on other FanFictions. **

**Shameless Advertising! *hehehehehe***

**Go check out Travelling Tsuna- Katekyo Hitman Reborn- and my new FF, Made to be Royal- Black Butler.**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews and Favourites are appreciated!**

**Bye bii~! – Zaira.**


End file.
